batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mask of the Phantasm Characters
This is a list of characters that appeared exclusively in the feature film "Batman: Mask of the Phantasm" and/or any of the comic book adaptations. This list includes only the minor characters that have not appeared or being referenced in any other media outside of the movie. Therefore, this list doesn't include Andrea Beaumont, as she plays a larger role in the film and comics. Main Characters Arthur Reeves :Voiced by Hart Bochner Arthur Reeves was a Gotham City councilman whose corrupt nature developed even before the start of his career. Early in his career, Reeves was an attorney employed as an in-house counsel for Carl Beaumont. Reeves also became acquainted with Beaumont's daughter, Andrea. When Beaumont had to flee Gotham, Reeves assisted him in getting a hideout in Europe in order to protect him from the Valestra mob. A few years later, Reeves started a political career, but the initial campaign required funds he didn't have. When Beaumont turned him down, Reeves turned to the Valestra mob and offered to reveal Beaumont's location in exchange for campaign funding. His betrayal started a chain of events that began with the murder of Carl Beaumont and ended with his daughter, Andrea, becoming The Phantasm and returning to Gotham to eliminate the aging mobsters. When two of Valestra's former associates were murdered, Reeves blamed Batman for the crimes. Even though Commissioner Gordon refused to assist Reeves in the pursue of Batman, Detective Harvey Bullock organized a special unit to bring down Batman under Reeves' orders. It was then that Reeves was visited by The Joker, who was the Valestra enforcer that killed Beaumont with the information provided by Reeves. Joker assumed Reeves was responsible for the killings and poisoned him with his Joker venom. Reeves was taken to a hospital, where he was given sedatives to prevent him from laughing to death, but he was also interrogated by Batman about his past connections with the mob. His fate afterwards remains unknown. Buzz Bronski :Voiced by John P. Ryan Buzz Bronski was a notorious mobster in Gotham city and former associate of Salvatore Valestra. Buzz was involved in many of Valestra's dirty businesses including the loan shark racket against entrepreneur Carl Beaumont, which eventually caused his demise. Bronski became The Phantasm's second victim while he visited Chuckie Sol's tombstone at the cemetery. The Phantasm chased Bronski to an empty grave, where he fell to and was crushed by a large statue of an angel. Carl Beaumont :Voiced by Stacy Keach Carl Beaumont was a businessman from Gotham City and father of Andrea Beaumont. Unfortunately, Beaumont made serious deals with the mob including Salvatore Valestra and his gang. With the years, Beaumont acumulated a big monetary debt with Valestra and his people, which eventually led to them threatening him and his daughter unless he paid the debt. Beaumont promised them to pay within one day, but knowing that he couldn't gather the money required, he took Andrea and forced her to leave Gotham with him, abandonig his home and business. Carl and Andrea remained hidden for a few years, but Valestra eventually located him and sent one of his enforcers to eliminate Carl. His murder caused Andrea to turn into The Phantasm and started hunting and killing the Valestra mob. Chuckie Sol :Voiced by Dick Miller Charles "Chuckie" Sol was a high profile mobster and former associate of Salvatore Valestra, once the greatest mob boss in Gotham City. Sol was involved in many of Valestra's dirty businesses including the shark loan racket against entrepreneur Carl Beaumont. This direct involvement led to Sol's downfall many years later. When Valestra retired from the criminal activities, Sol continued dealing in illicit businesses with his own gang, but he sas busted by Batman. While his henchmen struggled with the Dark Knight, Sol attempted to escape, but he was confronted and murdered by The Phantasm, who was in reality Andrea Beaumont getting revenge for the murder of her father and the damage done to her life. Salvatore Valestra :Voiced by Abe Vigoda Salvatore Valestra was one of the most prominent mob bosses in Gotham City. After becoming a name in the city's underworld, Valestra started dealing with some of the most prominent businessmen in town, helping them grow their enterprises by dubious means. One of these people was Carl Beaumont, whose debt with the mob grew with time. When Beaumont couldn't pay the money required, Valestra threatened him and his daughter, forcing Beaumont to run away and go into hiding. Valestra couldn't get his money from Beaumont for years until Arthur Reeves provided his hiding place and the gangster sent one his his thugs to kill the man. For the rest of his days, Valestra enjoyed the ill-gotten fortune from his criminal days. With age, Valestra became very ill after years of smoking and went into retirement. However, his past crimes came back to haunt him when the members of his old gang were murdered one by one by The Phantasm. The authorities thought the perpetrator was Batman and Valestra sought protection from city councilman Arthur Reeves, who denied him any sort of agreement. Valestra was forced to turn to the Joker, who was once a member of his gang before becoming a super-villain and paid him to deal with "Batman". That was Valestra's last mistake as the Joker murdered him and used his corpse to lure the killer into a deadly trap. Minor Characters Bambi :Voiced by Arleen Sorkin Bambi was a female socialite based in Gotham, who pursued Bruce Wayne as a potential suitor. Bambi attended a gathering at Wayne Manor where Bruce Wayne stood amidst his suitors. Upon the comment made that Bruce was nervous of the "M" word (marriage), Bambi attempted to add some wit onto the topic of whether he was afraid of the "I" word, which she revealed to be "ingagement" (which is actually spelled "engagement"). After one of them threw a glass of wine into Bruce's face for forgetting her phone number from a previous relationship, Bruce left all of them to reflect upon his past love in his study. After a while, it seems that Bambi got tired of waiting around for him and in order to draw him out, started dancing on the piano. :(Bambi was also probably the character referenced in the episode "On Leather Wings" as well as the character seen in the episodes Holiday Knights and Chemistry.) Jake and Dougan :Voiced by Ed Gilbert Jake and Dougan were henchmen of Buzz Bronski. When Bronski wanted to pay his final respects to Chuckie Sol, Jake and Dougan drove him to the cemetery. They waited near the car as their boss went to Sol's grave. They then heard Bronski call for help, but arrived too late, as he had been killed. They then saw a mysterious figure on the hill, whom they thought it was the Batman. They opened fire, but the figure managed to get away. Jonesy Jonesy was an officer of the Gotham City Police Department. Jonesy was the senior partner of Harvey Bullock, when he was still an officer. One night during their patrol on the highway, Bullock spotted a strange figure hanging from the back doors of a truck, and the two engaged pursuit. Jonesy managed to overtake the truck and tried to stop it, but the squad car was rammed from behind. Helpless against the much bigger truck, the car crashed into the side and flipped. Little did he, or Bullock, know that they had witnessed the man what would later become the Batman. Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters